Syngas is a combination of carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Although it can be formed under various conditions, it basically is formed by reacting a carbon source with steam at elevated temperatures, generally in the absence of oxygen. This causes the carbon source to react with the steam, forming carbon monoxide and hydrogen. One reactor that is particularly suited for use in the formation of syngas is Klepper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,878. This reactor combines char with steam at elevated temperatures. It discloses a particularly effective method to form the char without pyrolysis.